My Happiest Memory
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: After completing a mission, Naruto returns to his village, but then gets Amnesia thanks to a thief. So, Sakura takes him to the places where he had some of his greatest memories.


**S'up guys. So a little note before this story begins. I have finished the first part of Naruto and now, I've been watching Naruto Shippuden. I'm not done with the series though. And I saw the episode where Naruto found the guy with Amnesia, so I decided to make a story of NARUTO getting Amnesia. Enjoy.**

 **( P.S, If anyone has made a Naruto fanfiction that's a little similar to this, I am sorry. I didn't know. Also,there's a little Naruto x Sakura in this story, So I am sorry for any Naruto x Hinata fans)**

Naruto walked down the road back to his village after completing a mission given to him by the Hokage, Tsunade. She had ordered him to deliver a package to the Land of Birds. He wasn't been there since him, Neji, and Tenten were assigned there for a mission to stop a ghost called The Cursed Warrior, who turned out to be Toki who has also disguised herself as her twin brother who died when they were children. She became leader of her village after they defeated the the murder of her brother and father. He was glad that her and Chishima are doing ok the last time they meet.

"Man, It's been too long since I went the Land of Birds!" he said. "It hasn't changed one bit two in a half years ago." He then looked at the payment Toki gave him for delivering the package. "She didn't have to pay me." he said smiling. "All I did was deliver a package. Though, I am curious on what was in the package. Granny Tsunade or Toki didn't tell me." He stopped at a bridge to think. "Nah, I didn't really care anyway." he shrugged and went continued walking.

Suddenly, a man appeared right in front of him! He and a tattoo around his eyes making it look like he was wearing a mask, he had a greenish vest on, but with no shirt underneath, and his belt was filled with kunai knives and shurikens. "Alright kid! I'm only going to say this once!" he said getting out one of his kunai knives and pointed it at Naruto. "Gimme the money, and I will let you see the next day."

"Sorry pal!" Naruto said putting his pay in his pocket. "I'm not interested in charity coming from thieves like you!" he then called out his jutsu! "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled and five clones of him appeared next to him!

" _Dammit_!" the thief sweared in his head. " _He has the shadow clone Jutsu!_

"Your gonna regret trying to rob me!" all of the clones said as they charged towards him!

"Heh! I may not have any chakra, but I have good aim!" the thief said as he threw six shurikens at the clones. All the clones disappeared, but the one in the middle transformed to a log! "WHAT!" the thief shouted. "A substitution jutsu?!" he said looking at the log.

"Suprise!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the thief from behind. "You should know I have been on many missions." he said to the thief. "And the one thing I know is to always be prepared for thiefs!" The thief struggled to get up then looked at Naruto standing right in front of him. "What? You thought this was my first time out of my village?" he asked turning away from the thief.

"No." the thief said, then Naruto heard a weird hissing sound! "BUT IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!" the thief shouted as he threw a kunai knife tied to a paper bomb right between him and Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as soon as he saw it! "A PAPER BO…" Before Naruto could finish, the bomb exploded. Naruto flew and his head hit one of the logs that holds the bridge witch knocked him out and fell into the river.

The thief crawled away form the broken bridge and looked behind him and saw that the bridge and Naruto were no longer there. "G...got...ya!" the thief said then he slowly took his last breath.

Naruto slowly woke up on a shore lying on his back. "What...what happened?" he asked quickly looking around and started to get scared. "Where am I?!" he asked another question. "More importantly, Who am I?!" he got up and his head started to ache. "I must've hit my head pretty hard" he said rubbing it! He then felt his ninja headband. He took it off his head and looked at the hidden leaf symbol. "This...this symbol. Is it where i'm from?" he asked himself. He looked at the forest behind the and made a brave face. "Only one way to find out!" he said and he ran into the forest.

"So, the boy who's looking for Sasuke lost his memory?" said someone watching him!

Naruto walked on a path that led him to the Hidden Leaf village. And a few minutes later he arrived. He took off his headband and looked at the symbol again and looked up at the entrance. They both match.

"This must be the place!" Naruto said. "I better lay low just incase I'm mistaken." he walked to the village and the two guards saw him walk by them not even looking at them!

"Hey Naruto is back!" said one of them.

"I wonder why it took him only five days to return?" asked the other.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll explain it to the Hokage."

"Let's hope she doesn't yell at him again."

"Ok, I definitely live here!" said Naruto listening to the guards. "Now the next step is to figure out who I am!"

"NARUTO!" a female voice yelled in the distance! Naruto looked behind him and saw Sakura Haruno running straight towards him!

"Uh-oh!" Naruto said beginning to run. But Sakura grabbed him right befor he took his first step, and pushed Naruto to the wall grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Where the hell were you?!" she yelled. "You've been out of this village for five days and you had me worried sick!" Naruto was too scared to answer. Sakura's rage was making his whole body shake! "Answer the question!" she shouted.

"I...I'm...sorry!" Naruto said nervously. "But I...Wait you know how I am?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Naruto, just tell me!" Sakura said screaming louder.

"I..I don't know...I don't remember!" Naruto said.

"Well, let me help you!" Sakura said raising her fist. She was about to hit his head, but someone grabbed her arm from behind! She looked behind her and saw her Sensi grabbing her arm. "Kakashi-Sensei?" she said.

" _Kakashi-Sensei?_ " Naruto said in his head. " _That's her teacher?"_

"Sakura. I'm pretty sure Naruto won't answer your question if you hit him in the head!" Kakashi said. "Let me handle this!"

"Fine!" Sakura angrily signed and crossed her arms.

"Now Naruto, Why have you returned to the village after five days? The Land of Birds isn't that long on foot." Kakashi asked.

"The Land of Birds? Where's that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "You know The Land of Birds! You went there with Neji and Tenten!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Kakashi stressfully signed.

" _I bet he's just pretending to not know because he failed the mission!"_ Sakura said in her head.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said. "May I have a word with you?"

"Um...Sure?" Sakura said.

"Could you please give us a minute?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Um..I guess?" Naruto said. He stayed where he stood as Kakashi and Sakura went farther away from Naruto. " _This place is weird!"_ Naruto said in his head.

"Sakura, Do you know why Naruto is acting like this?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah!" Sakura said. "He's just faking it, so he won't tell us he failed the mission."

"No, he succeed the mission." said Kakashi looking at Naruto. "A letter arrived from The Land of Birds saying that the package was successfully delivered by Naruto yesterday."

"Yesterday?! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade didn't tell me yesterday." answered Kakashi. "After she told me, I went to find you and tell you, but you were holding Naruto like you were going to rob him."

"Ok, but why was he faking that he doesn't know about The Land of Birds?" asked Sakura looking at Naruto angrily

"He wasn't!" said Kakashi.

Sakura instantly looked at Kakashi when he said that. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said his answer. "Sakura, I think Naruto had Amnesia on his way back to the village."

Sakura's eyes grew a little bit big when she heard the words come out of Kakashi's mouth. "A..are you sure Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"There is only one way to find out!" Kakashi said walking to Naruto.

Naruto saw Kakashi looking right at him and head straight to him. "Uh...is everything alright?" asked Naruto a little nervous.

"Why yes, I just need to ask you one question." Kakashi said.

"Is it the same question that psycho women asked me?" Naruto asked

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Sakura.

"Well to be honest, you did go crazy on him!" Kakashi said to Sakura. "Now Naruto, what is your number one dream?"

"My..my dream?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You once told me that you would never forget to fulfill your dream!" Kakashi said. "And what was the dream?" Naruto was silent for a few seconds and finally said his answer.

"I..I don't know!" he said.

Both Kakashi and Sakura gasped at what Naruto said. Their faces were in shock.

" _I..I can't believe it. He doesn't remember the dream he always says to people!"_ though Kakashi

" _It's true. Naruto would never forget his dream to become Hokage. He's been training so hard for it!"_ though Sakura

"Kakashi-Sensei! We better report this to the Hokage, immediately!" said Sakura.

"Right!" Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, you will have to come with us!"

"Ok, but my name IS Naruto right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Now let's move!" Kakashi said as he, Sakura and Naruto ran for the Hokage's palace. As they head towards it, Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Hey, excuse me?" Naruto said to her.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Um...I know this is going to be awkward to ask you this, but what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name? It's Sakura! Sakura Haruno!" she answered. "You and me are a team of Leaf Shinobi"

"Sakura huh? That's a nice name!" Naruto said smiling.

Sakura's cheeks grew red at Naruto's complement. "T..thanks!" she said smiling back. She looked back in front of her as they headed inside.

" _Wow, That's the nicest thing I heard from Naruto. He really must have Amnesia!"_ She said in her head beginning to worry.

In the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade was dealing with some records from villages that were some missions the Shinobi had done. She stop on one of them and thought about Naruto.

" _Naruto has been gone for five days."_ she though _. "We got the letter from the Land of Birds saying that he succeeded delivering the package! But, he should've came back by now!"_

"Lady Tsunade?" her assistant, Shizune said as she entered the room.

"Ah, Shizune. I was about to call you over her." said Tsunade. "Is Naruto back yet?"

Shizune sadly nod her head no. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. He has not returned yet." Tsunade angrily pounded her desk so hard, that everyone in the building heard it!

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BRAT!?" She screamed.

"Lady Tsunade, please calm down!" Shizune said.

"Shizune, Naruto should've arrived back in the village the day the mission was assigned to him!" said Tsunade. "If he doesn't come to this village soon, I'm gonna have to get a entire search party to look everywhere in the world for him!" They soon heard the door creekly opened, and Kakashi's head was sticking out.

"Um...is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No. What is it, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news!" Kakashi said putting his whole body into the room.

Tsunade groaned and slumped in her seat. "Give me the good news!" she said. "And it better not be some more records!"

"The good news is, Naruto is back!" Kakashi said as Naruto and Sakura entered the room!

"NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" yelled Tsunade! Naruto became frighten when Tsunade yelled at him.

" _Aw man! Something tells me that this women doesn't like me that much!"_ Naruto said in his head.

"Nevermind. I'll deal with you later!" Tsunade said calming her voice down, then turned back to Kakashi. "What's the bad news Kakashi?"

"The bad news is, he has Amnesia!" said Kakashi.

Tsunade and Shizune both gasped.

"Sakura, Is this true?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. He doesn't know anything. Not even his dream!" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto!

"His dream?" Tsunade said. " _His dream! It was to become Hokage. And Sakura told me that he doesn't know that."_ Tsunade said in her head then made made a slight grin. " _Well it's gonna take more than that for me to believe he really did lose his memories!_ "

"Lady Tsunade? Are you ok?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said. "I need you to answer one question." Naruto groaned and looked down at the ground. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Listen...Lady..Tsunade. I don't mean to be rude, but these two had already ask me questions." he said pointing at Kakashi and Sakura. "Shouldn't I ask some ques…." Naruto stopped talking when everyone in the room was looking at him with very surprised wide eyes. "Uh...Why are all of you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.

" _I...I can't believe it! He didn't use the nickname for Lady Tsunade."_ Shizune though.

" _If Naruto was really pretending, he could've called the Hokage, Granny Tsunade!"_ Sakura though.

"What? What's the question?!" Naruto asked everyone.

"There's no need to ask." Tsunade said. "You already answered!"

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "What did I say?"

"My name." Tsunade answered.

Naruto left up his left eyebrow and was now even more confused "Why is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Well….."

"Um...M'lady?" Sakura interrupted. Tsunade turned to Sakura. "I don't mean to interrupt, but what will we do with Naruto since he doesn't remember anything?"

"Well, that depends." said Tsunade then turns to Naruto. "Naruto, what's the first thing you remember before you entered the village?" she asked.

"I..I woke up on a lake shore confused and scared." Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade looked down at her desk and though for a moment.

" _That must be why he was gone for five days. He must've been out cold for so long."_ she said in her head. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No, sorry." Naruto said.

"Kakashi, Sakura. Come here please." Tsunade told them. Sakura and Kakashi both walked up to Tsunade's desk. "Listen, You all probably know that Naruto's condition is no joke. But know that it's true, he probably doesn't know how to use his jutsu, including the new one's Jiraiya taught him."

"What are you saying m'lady?" Sakura asked.

"I'm saying, that I have no choice but to dismiss Naruto from being a ninja!" said Tsunade.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled. "Lady Tsunade, you can't do that! Naruto has worked so hard to become a ninja."

"Yes, but now that he's in this condition, that work was for nothing!" said Tsunade.

"But this isn't fair!" Sakura yelled then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei, you must think this is unfair as well, huh?" she told him.

Kakashi looked at Sakura then signed. "Sakura. I do too think this is unfair, but I have to agree with the Hokage on this!" he said.

"What?! Sakura screamed. "But Sensei…."

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, startling Sakura. "You should know that the most important thing about being a ninja, is to always remember your Jutsu! Without it, you're just normal person our village!"

Sakura looked down at her feet trying to hold in tears coming down her.

"Sakura. I know you don't like this decision, but Naruto can't be a ninja anymore if he can't remember to use his Jutsu!" said Tsunade.

Then, an idea struck Sakura. "Wait!" she shouted. "What if we retrained him?"

"Retrain him?" Shizune repeated.

"If we can re-teach Naruto his Shadow clone Jutsu, he might remember the other Jutsus Jiraiya taught him for the past two years!" Sakura said.

" _That is a good idea. But I doubt, "Retrain" is a real word!"_ Kakashi said.

 **(Disclaimer: Google doesn't think it's a word)**

"What do you think Lady Tsunade?"asked Shizune

Tsunade thought for a minute and then made a smile. "Sakura, that could work." she said. Sakura signed with relief and smiled at Tsunade.

"Thank you, M'lady." she said.

"Although, the training field is full, due to some of the kids who have graduated the Academy." said Tsunade. "So Naruto will have to start tomorrow morning."

"Ok, M'lady." Sakura said. "And...uh...please forgive me for yelling at you." she said rubbing her arm.

"I understand, Sakura." said Tsunade and she turned to Naruto. "Naruto did you hear all that we said?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll try hard to remember my...uhhh...Jutsu." Naruto said.

" _Why do I have the feeling that this was the most horrible idea I ever had?"_ Sakura said in her head.

"Sakura. I want you to take Naruto to his house since he doesn't know where it is!" said Tsunade.

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Sakura said guiding Naruto out of the room. Everyone saw Naruto and Sakura leave the room.

"You know, I really thought you were going to take Naruto out of being a ninja." Kakashi said to Tsunade.

"He better be lucky Sakura had that idea." Tsunade said. "Now Kakashi, I need you to go see Naruto's old academy teacher!"

"Iruka?" Kakashi said. "What for?"

"Well, Naruto did learn his Shadow clone Jutsu by him, right?" Tsunade asked.

"You could say that." said Kakashi.

"So I need you to tell him about Naruto's condition. So he can teach in how to do it again." Tsunade said.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded and headed out the door.

"Um..lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her. "You weren't really going to release Naruto from being a ninja, where you?"

"Shizune, I had no other choice. You do know about Naruto's Nine Tail Fox condition, right?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

"Don't remind me m'lady." said Shizune.

"I was just trying to protect Naruto." Tsunade said. "With that Nine Tail Fox inside him and with a blank memory, he is in more trouble now!"

""Good point." said Shizune. "But I hope Sakura's plain works."

"Me too. Shizune." Tsunade said. "Me too."

Naruto and Sakura walked to Naruto's apartment. (Or whatever it is.) And Sakura kept worrying about Naruto.

" _Man, I feel bad for Naruto. Even if I can't stand him."_ she said in her head.

"Hey Sakura? Are you ok?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

"Hm? Yeah, Yeah I'm fine!" said Sakura as they reached Naruto's apartment.

"This is where I live?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come on I'll take you inside." Sakura said as she opened the door. Both of them entered Naruto's apartment and looked around. "Is any of this familiar to you at all?" Sakura asked him.

"I think so?" Naruto said as he went into another corner of his apartment and saw his bed. "Well it's not much, but at least it's something." he said to himself. Then looked at a picture of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and another kid who's giving him the death stare, him as well. "Is that me with Kakashi, Sakura, and...wait who is this?" he asked. "Hey Sakura?" he called out.

"Yeah Naruto?" she responded.

"Who's the kid in this picture?" Naruto asked pointing at the kid.

"Here, let me see." said Sakura as she held out her hand. Naruto gave the picture to Sakura and she looked at it. She gasped when she saw the boy and her eyes grew wide. She stood silent for a few seconds and her eyes made a worried look. Tears were about to come out of her eye's, but she tried her best to hold it in. "His….his name is….Sasuke Uchiha!" she said nervously. "He was our third teammate. Nither of you liked each other."

"Really, why?" Naruto asked.

"Both of you always argue on who is more stronger!" answered Sakura. "And you guys always try to kill each other."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked. Sakura gripped the frame tight and couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"He's gone!" Sakura said sadly. Naruto gasped when he heard Sakura's sadly tone.

"He left this village and went to see a man named, Orochimaru!" Sakura said with tears coming out of her eyes. "You and other shinobi's tried to get him back, but you failed. You almost died trying to bring him back." Sakura kneed to the ground with her tears landing on the picture. "I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. I never saw him again that day! I couldn't do anything. Nothing. I was useless!" Sakura sobbed some more until she felt Naruto's hand on her right shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him with a sad look.

"Sakura." he said. "I...I'm sorry I don't remember any of this. But I do know this. If I do get my memories back, I promise you. I will find Sasuke, and bring him back." Just then, Naruto began to remember something! He was at the gate with four other ninja's like him. And he was looking at Sakura giving her a thumbs up saying that he will bring back Sasuke! " _I...I remember! I remember telling her that!"_ he said in his head.

"You said that once you know." She said putting the picture back where it was. "You said that to me smiling and you gave me…."

"...a thumbs up!" Naruto said, finishing her sentence.

"What?" Sakura said looking back at him.

"Sakura! I...I remember it!" Naruto said.

Sakura gasped and ran in front of him. "You remember what?!" she asked him.

"I remember me saying that to you, but we were younger." Naruto answered.

"Naruto!" Sakura said holding both of Naruto's arms. "Tell me exactly what happen, who was there, and what were we doing."

"I was in the entrance to the village." Naruto described it. "There were four more kids there that are also ninja's like us. And you were there asking me to bring back Sasuke. Then, I gave you a thumbs up saying that I'll bring him back. I promised it as well."

Sakura gasped and let Naruto go. "I remember that too." she said. "It was when Shikamaru recruited you, and other ninja's to find Sasuke, and you came back injured and unconscious!"

"But making that promise to you is the only thing I could remember." said Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arms and though for a minute. _"He remembers the day he first made that promise to me. So how do I make him remember his other memories!"_ she though. " _Come on, you good for nothing brian! Think!"_ She said hitting her head. Then, it hit her! (Not her hand, an idea) " _Good! That's it!"_

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I have an idea that might help you get your memories back!" Sakura said.

"Really, how?" Naruto said with joy.

"It's simple! We just need to go to the places you had some of your happiest memories. And if we have enough, it could get your memory back!" explained Sakura.

"Are you sure it could work?" asked Naruto.

"Trust me Naruto. You'll get your memories back faster than you think!" said Sakura.

"Okey!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Sakura nodded. "Now follow me! I know the perfect place to start." Her and Naruto exited his apartment, and ran down to the town.

"Where are we going first, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Your favorite restaurant!" answered Sakura.

 **And there's the first part. So, I haven't finished Naruto Shippuden, but I do know Naruto marries Hinata. (I think) But I kinda like Naruto and Sakura better. Sorry. Check out, "I never got the chance" for a special announcement.**

 **Later.**


End file.
